Sombras en la Arena
by LuvySr
Summary: [SasukexOC] Sabaku no Akane es la más pequeña de la familia del Kazekage. Con quien mejor se lleva de sus hermanos es con Gaara quien, a pesar de sus tendencias homicidas, siempre la ha cuidado y protegido del odio de su padre. Akane saca el lado más sobreprotector de Gaara quien se toma muy enserio su labor de hermano mayor. 'Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana, Uchiha'
1. Notas de la autora

_Disclaimer_ : Aunque es obvio, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Por apenas unos minutos, Sabaku no Akane es la más pequeña de la familia del Kazekage. Aunque Akane tiene buena relación con sus hermanos Kankurō y Temari, con quien mejor se lleva es con Gaara. El pelirrojo, a pesar de sus tendencias homicidas, siempre ha cuidado de ella y la ha protegiendo del odio de su padre que les culpaba a ambos de la muerte de su esposa.

Cuesta creerlo ¿no? Sabaku no Gaara mostrando afecto por alguien y no solo eso. Akane saca su lado más sobreprotector y Gaara se toma muy en serio su labor de hermano mayor: esta dispuesto a destruir a cualquiera que haga daño a su hermanita.

 _'Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana, Uchiha'_

 _Historia paralela a **Tormenta de Arena**_

* * *

 **Aviso** : Aunque algunas cosas serán iguales que en el anime/manga la historia seguirá un curso independiente por lo que ciertos personajes pueden tener actitudes algo distintas o moverse por motivos diferentes y, en consecuencia, actuar diferente. Nunca he sido fan de leer exactamente lo mismo que en una serie/anime/manga solo que añadiendo un personaje.


	2. Prólogo - Parte I

—¡Mira! ¡Mira ahí Gaara! ¡Está saliendo el arcorís!— exclamó Akane tirando de su hermano.

Gaara miró la dirección en la que su hermana señalaba y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Siempre le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía Akane de emocionarse con todo. Su hermana era, sin duda, su persona preferida.

—Venga Gaara. Sonríe bien, no me gusta verte tan serio— se quejó la pequeña.

—Es solo un arcoiris Akane.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan serio? ¡Era la primera vez que llovía en meses! Puede que en otras aldeas los arcoiris saliesen con más frecuencia pero ¿en Sunagakure? ¿en mitad del desierto? No señor.

—No puedo creer que seas mi mellizo— refunfuñó.

—Ni yo— concordó Gaara. —Tú eres más guapa.

Akane, que había mirado mal a su hermano al oír la primera parte, saltó hacia su hermano para abrazarle. Timidamente, Gaara correspondió el abrazo. Akane era la única persona que no le tenía miedo a pesar de saber que era un monstruo y el pelirrojo daba gracias por ello todos lo días. De no ser por ella, estaría solo casi siempre. La pequeña lo era todo para él.

—Te quiero Nii-san.

—Y yo a ti, Aka-chan— respondió revolviendole el pelo.

Si Akane hubiese levantado la cabeza en ese momento, habría visto la enorme y verdadera sonrisa que se le había escapado a Gaara.

* * *

—¡Akane!— vociferó Rasa al ver aparecer a su hija.

Temblorosa, Akane se acercó a su padre. Sabía que era lo que venía a continuación y tenía miedo. Nunca había entendido el por qué del odio que su padre les profesaba a ella y a Gaara.

—¡¿Donde has estado?!— reclamó el Kazekage. —¡Mírate! ¡Estás llena de tierra! ¡¿Crees que es normal que una niña a mi cargo vaya por ahícon esas pintas?!

 _Niña a mi cargo_. Esas palabras dolían. ¿Por qué nunca la llamaba hija?

—L-lo siento, Otôsan. M-me caí— mintió Akane. No le iba a decir a su padre que había estado jugando con Gaara en la arena. No quería que Rasa también regañase a su hermano por su culpa.

—¡Eres demasiado torpe! ¡¿Es que no aprenderás nunca?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como Temari?! ¡Ella sí que sabe comportarse! ¡Deberías aprender de tu hermana!

Lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en los ojos turquesa de la niña. Por mucho que hiciese, para su padre nunca era suficiente. El único que entendía como se sentía era Gaara. A él le trataban igual e incluso peor ya que todo el mundo le temía y evitaba por ser el Jinchūriki del Shukaku.

—¡¿Solo sabes llorar?!— prosiguió su padre. —¡Eres una vergüen-...

 _Toc, toc_.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al Kazekage quien, tras carraspear para aclararse la garganta, pareció serenarse.

—Adelante— dijo con voz tranquila.

Akane vio como entraba un Jōnin de la Aldea de la Hoja acompañado de un Chūnin. Era la primera vez que veía ninjas de otra Aldea. Los dos hombres le resultaron un tanto extraños. El Jōnin llevaba prácticamente toda la cubierta ya que, además de llevar una máscara cubriéndole la mitad inferior del rostro, llevaba el protector de su aldea inclinado de tal forma que le tapaba uno de sus ojos. El otro ninja aunque parecía más normal, tenía una extraña cicatriz que atravesaba horizontalmente su nariz y parte de su rostro. Akane también se fijó en que el de la cicatriz tenía una expresión más relajada que su compañero.

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia en dirección al Kazekage que se limitó a asentir en su dirección con expresión amable. Akane siempre se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía su padre para fingir. Ella sabía bien que esa expresión era falsa.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes Shinobis de Konoha. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?— preguntó Rasa.

—Venimos a anunciar la llegada del Hokage, señor— respondió el Chūnin.

—Akane, ya puedes retirarte. Acuerdate de prepararte para la cena de esta noche— la despidió su padre.

La pequeña suspiró aliviada. Por esta vez, se había librado.

—Con permiso Otôsan— dijo haciendo una breve reverencia. Tanta formalidad le parecía una estupidez pero sabía que si no lo hacía su padre se lo haría pagar muy caro y no quería darle más motivos para que se enfadase con ella.

Tras un breve asentimiento en dirección a los ninjas de la Hoja a modo de despedida, Akane se apresuró a abandonar la estancia, aunque no sin antes echar una última mirada al enmascarado de pelo blanco que permanecía mirando a la nada con expresión de hastío.

* * *

—¿Me estás escuchando Gaara?— preguntó la joven.

Después de que su padre la dejase marchar, se había apresurado a darse una ducha y vestirse _adecuadamente_ lo que implicaba ponerse un elegante kimono. El lazo apenas la dejaba respirar así que, nada más entrar en la habitación de Gaara, lo había desatado y había dejado el obi en la cama.

—Si, Akane. Lo has repetido unas tres veces ya— contestó secamente el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. Esa noche habría luna llena y el Shukaku no dejaba de molestarle. —Cenaremos con el Hokage y algunos ninjas de Konoha. Sigo sin entender qué hay de bueno en eso.

—¡Habrá helado de postre!— exclamó Akane. —Además padre estará ocupado y no tendrá tiempo de regañarnos.

 _'Akane... padre siempre encuentra tiempo para regañarnos'_ pensó Gaara. Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta. La pequeña se veía realmente emocionada. _Demasiado_ para ser únicamente debido al helado.

—¿Solo eso?— preguntó curioso.

La joven se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta. Tenía que haber supuesto que Gaara se daría cuenta. Ante la reacción de su hermana, Gaara enarcó una ceja.

—Y-yo...B-bueno... E-estaba con padre c-cuando vinieron a anunciar al Hokage. U-uno de los ninjas e-era...

Akane se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. No sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de volver a ver al hombre de pelo blanco. Su mirada le había recordado en cierto modo a la que solía poner Gaara cuando contemplaba la luna.

—¡Akane! ¡Solo tienes 6 años!— exclamó Gaara alarmado.

—¡N-no es eso tonto!— se apresuró a aclarar, dándose cuenta de que su hermano estaba confundiendo su curiosidad con algo más. —Es una persona rara. S-solo tengo curiosidad.

Gaara respiró aliviado. Aún era muy pronto para que su hermana empezase a fijarse en los chicos. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que nunca habría nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—¿Seguro?— preguntó más calmado.

—Seguro— asintió Akane. Sin embargo, instantes después esbozó una sonrisa malvada. —Aunque... la verdad es que parecía guapo— añadió.

Sabiendo que había conseguido provocar a Gaara, Akane salió corriendo de la habitación. Akane no dejaba de reír mientras el pelirrojo la perseguía por los pasillos.

—¡Verás cuando te coja!— gritó el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía su hermana correr tanto?

Al escucharle, Akane giró la cabeza sin dejar de correr y le sacó la lengua. Siempre había sido más rápida que él y era divertido hacer que la persiguiese. Estaba volviendo a girar la cabeza cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Gaara llegando a su lado enseguida y ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Si, gracias— dijo mientras se colocaba el kimono. —Lo siento— añadió volviéndose a girar para ver con quién había chocado. Afortunadamente, solo era Temari.

—No deberías estar corriendo por los pasillos Akane, ya lo sabes— dijo su hermana. —Tienes suerte de haber chocado conmigo.

Temari tenía razón, no quería ni imaginar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese chocado con su padre.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte presentable— añadió la rubia.

Resignada, Akane se despidió de Gaara y siguió a su hermana mayor.


	3. Prólogo - Parte II

Akane volvió a alisarse el kimono y miró a su hermano. A pesar de tenerlo justo enfrente, no les estaba permitido hablar durante la cena. Definitivamente, odiaba las cenas con protocolo. Normalmente Gaara y ella cenaban juntos en su habitación o, si hacía buen tiempo, en el tejado viendo las estrellas. Sin embargo, hoy tenían que aparentar ser una familia unida y como tal debían cenar juntos en presencia del Hokage.

En una esquina de la mesa se encontraba Rasa con Temari a su derecha y Kankurō a su izquierda por ser los mayores. Por ser la menor de todos, a ella le había tocado sentarse al lado de Kankurō mientras que a Gaara le había tocado sentarse junto a Temari. En la otra esquina de la mesa se encontraba el Hokage junto a los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja que le acompañaban y, entre ambos, se encontraban varios ninjas de la Arena.

La cena había transcurrido sin incidentes por lo que Akane, aburrida, se dedicó a observar a los comensales. El Hokage era bastante mayor y, a diferencia de su padre, parecía ser realmente amable. Todos sus ninjas lo trataban con respeto y no parecía ser tan estricto con las jerarquías como su padre ya que a su derecha se encontraba el Jōnin de pelo blanco y a su izquierda el Chūnin de la cicatriz. Se suponía que ahí deberían sentarse o los hijos del Kage o los miembros de ANBU que le acompañasen. De hecho, Akane había podido percibir una mueca de desprecio por parte de su padre al ver como ellos se sentaban a los lados del Kage mientras los miembros de ANBU se sentaban mezclados con los demás ninjas.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba la joven en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que le habían servido ya el postre y, sin mirar lo que hacía, estiró el brazo para coger su vaso y beber un poco de agua, golpeando sin querer la copa de helado con el brazo tirándola al suelo.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron al oír el cristal romperse y, aunque el Hokage se apresuró en reanudar las conversaciones para distraer la atención de los demás de ella, Akane sintió como la mirada de su padre la taladraba. Estaba segura de que acababa de volver a meterse en un buen lío.

* * *

Gaara deambulaba por sus pasillos en busca de su hermana. No la había vuelto a ver desde la cena y le parecía muy extraño. Conociéndola, tendría mil historias que contarle sobre los ninjas de la Hoja y estaría deseosa de hablar con él así que, ¿donde se había metido?

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando, al pasar cerca del pasillo que conducía al despacho de su padre, escuchó a Rasa gritar. ¿Quien sería el desafortunado esta vez? Iba a darse media vuelta cuando recordó el incidente del postre y temió que fuese Akane la que estuviese allí con él. Enseguida sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! Tu y ese monstruo que tienes por hermano me tenéis harto. Lo único que sabéis hacer es causar problemas desde que nacisteis. ¿Aunque que podría esperarse de vosotros? ¡Matasteis a vuestra madre!

Gaara se detuvo junto a la puerta al escuchar la ultima afirmación. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos. Ni él ni Akane habían pedido nacer, no era justo que se les acusase por ello.

—Me has avergonzado delante del Hokage, niña. Estoy cansado de tus impertinencias. ¡Voy a encargarme de que me respetes! ¡Ven aquí!

 _'No, no, no'_. El corazón de Gaara comenzó a latir con fuerza haciendo que le doliese el pecho. Sentía la boca seca y las manos congeladas. ¿Qué iba a hacerle su padre a Akane? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de ahogo? ¿Acaso eso era el miedo?

Gaara supuso que sí, que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos tenía que ser miedo. Miedo por lo que le pudiese pasar a su hermana. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación y su cuerpo no parecía responderle.

—Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces, Akane— añadió el Kazekage.

Un fuerte chasquido hizo reaccionar a Gaara. EL pelirrojo abrió la puerta y vio a Akane llorando en el suelo mientras a su espalda Rasa sostenía un látigo de arena dorada. Una gran línea roja recorría la espalda de la pequeña.

Gaara comenzó a temblar de rabia e impotencia. Rasa había pegado a su hermana. Akane estaba sangrando y a él no parecía preocuparle haber herido a su hija. _Akane_. Akane, la que siempre tenía buenas palabras para él, la que nunca le dejaba solo, la que había dejado de lado a sus amigos porque no querían acercarse a él. Akane, la que no le veía con un monstruo, la que pasaba el día con él y siempre trataba de hacerle sonreir. Akane, la persona que lo era todo para él.

 _«Protégela»_ susurró el Shukaku agitándose en su interior.

 _«Vamos, muchacho. Solo tienes que dejarme salir»_

El pelirrojo dudó por un momento. Tenía miedo de que el Shukaku hiriese también a Akane. Sin embargo, al ver como su padre, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, se disponía a golpearla de nuevo, dejó de resistirse.

El Shukaku sonrió.

* * *

Akane levantó la vista al escuchar un gruñido. ¿Qué hacía Gaara ahí?

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!— exclamó Gaara con voz gutural a la vez que un chorro de arena salía de su brazo y apresaba la mano de su padre.

Akane abrió los ojos asustada. El brazo de Gaara _no_ era su brazo. En su lugar había una especie de brazo gigantesco de arena cubierto con unas extrañas marcas. Y eso no era todo. Parte de la cara de Gaara estaba cubierta por tierra y uno de sus ojos se había vuelto negro.

 _'Eso es... ¿Gaara?'_ se preguntó la joven observando los colmillos que habían sustituido los dientes de su hermano. Ese monstruo que iba tomando forma ante sus ojos tenía que ser el Shukaku.

—¿G-Gaara?— preguntó temerosa.

El pelirrojo no contestó, seguía mirando con odio a su padre que observaba a su hijo aterrado. El Shukaku sonrió macabramente al ver la expresión de Rasa y se relamió. En cuanto el niño le dejase salir por completo, iba a matar al Kazekage.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

Así permanecieron un par de minutos hasta que Akane decidió poner fin a la situación. Aunque le gustaría no tener que aguantar más a su padre, la pequeña era consciente de que no podían matar al Kazekage. Adolorida, se incorporó lentamente y se dirigió hacia su hermano. A pesar de que su apariencia daba miedo, seguía siendo Gaara y Akane sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Gaara vio como su hermana se acercaba a él y le cogía de la mano.

—Déjale ir Nii-san— susurró para que solo él la escuchase.

—¿N-no me tienes miedo?— preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación. Era consciente de que ahora sí que parecía el monstruo que todos afirmaban que era. Sin embargo, en vez de responderle, Akane le abrazó y Gaara suspiró aliviado.

Tras soltar a su padre, Gaara envolvió a la pequeña con cuidado en sus brazos, procurando dejar algo de distancia entre el brazo de arena y ella para no hacerla daño. Extrañamente, el Shukaku no no puso resistencia cuando el chico le obligó a retirarse.

—La próxima vez... « _te mataremos»_ — dijo dirigiéndose por última vez a su padre antes de llevarse a Akane de allí.

Seguía furioso pero lo primero era curar a su hermana. Por las palabras de su padre y el hecho de que Akane no había gritado a pesar del dolor, el pelirrojo estaba bastante seguro de que esa no era la primera vez que su padre la pegaba y sentía que había fallado como hermano al no darse cuenta antes.

 _'Nunca permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, Akane. Matare a todo el que lo haga'_ se juró el pelirrojo, mirando la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermana. A pesar de que había visto la peor parte de él, seguía tratándole igual.

Definitivamente, Akane era su persona preferida.


	4. Capítulo 1

**I**

Akane cayó de espaldas golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras Gaara la miraba con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas y entrenas con Kankurō o Temari?— preguntó fríamente el pelirrojo.

La joven se incorporó, sacudiendose la arena que la había cubierto por completo y miró seria a su hermano.

—Entrenaría con ellos si tú dejases de ser un idiota y volvieses a pasar tiempo conmigo— respondió enojada.

Desde la muerte de su tío Yashamaru, Gaara se había alejado de ella. Aunque seguía estando siempre pendiente de que estuviese bien y nadie la tratase mal, había construido un muro de separación entre ambos. Akane era consciente de lo unido que había estado Gaara a su tío ya que era el único aparte de ella que no parecía tenerle miedo. Entendía que su muerte le hubiese afectado pero, aún así, le dolía que se hubiese distanciado de ella. No entendía el motivo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que un ninja renegado le hubiese asesinado?

A veces tenía la sensación de que Gaara se culpaba a sí mismo y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Akane— respondió secamente el pelirrojo. —Ya lo hemos hablado.

Hablarlo... Ja. Eso sí que era un buen chiste. ¿Ahora se le llamaba hablar a cerrarle la puerta a tu hermana en las narices y pasar de estar casi todo el día con ella a apenas hablarla? Nunca lo habían hablado. Ese día en que Akane, tras recibir la horrible noticia de la muerte de su tío, fue a buscarle, Gaara le gritó que se alejase de él para siempre.

 _«¡Largate Akane! ¡Dejame en paz! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! Soy un monstruo y los monstruos deberían estar solos»_

Akane nunca entendió qué relación tenía la muerte de su tío con que él fuese o no fuese un monstruo. La pequeña trató y trató de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón, de que volviese a jugar con ella y sonreír cómo hacía antes cuando creía que nadie le veía. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de que se diese cuenta de que no era un monstruo y que lo único que ella quería era que volviese a ser el Gaara de siempre, el que hacía tonterías solo por hacerla reír, el que se colaba en la cocina y robaba las galletas que sabía que le encantaban para hacerla feliz... el Gaara que se permitía ser un niño y olvidarse del Shukaku cuando estaba con ella.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven al recordarlo y se apresuró a secarla. No quería que Gaara la viese llorar porque, a pesar de que se mostrase distante, sabía que seguía preocupándose por ella.

Cada vez que Akane se  
desvelaba por la noche, veía a su hermano en su habitación, observándola y, a sabiendas de que dejaría de hacerlo si sabía que ella le había descubierto, se hacía la dormida.

Gaara era una persona difícil de comprender.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Gaara con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Si, no te preocupes. Es solo que creo que se me ha metido arena en el ojo- mintió la pelirroja.

Gaara agachó la cabeza con ¿culpabilidad?. Akane era bastante buena leyendo las emociones de su hermano pero nunca podía estar del todo segura de estar interpretándolas bien.

—Creo que por hoy ya has tragado demasiada arena. Vamos, volvamos a casa— dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse de ella.

Akane bufó con exasperación. Algún día iba a acabar tirándole algo a la cabeza por ser tan... ¿bipolar?. Si, bipolar era la palabra que mejor le describía.

Tras coger sus cosas, la joven se apresuró a seguir a su hermano.

* * *

—Lord Kazekage, el joven Gaara y la señorita Akane ya han regresado— informó un sirviente.

Rasa asintió en su dirección.

—Bien. Manda llamar al chico y a Kankurō y Temari— ordenó. —Y que alguien le recuerde a Akane que tiene que ir a los jardines para sus clases.

—A sus órdenes, Lord Kazekage— respondió el sirviente que, tras una leve reverencia, salió a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Rasa se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y sonrió con antelación. Si algo bueno tenía la carta que había llegado de Konoha era que al menos iba a estar un tiempo sin ver a ese monstruo al que tenía que llamar hijo.

* * *

—G-Gaara-sama— llamó una criada.

Tanto Gaara cómo Akane se detuvieron frente a la puerta de esta. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar en todo el camino, Gaara la había escoltado hasta su habitación como buen hermano b̶i̶p̶o̶l̶a̶r̶ que era.

Intuyendo que era algo relacionado con su padre, el pelirrojo miró a la mujer molesto.

—L-lord K-kazekage requiere se su presencia— tartamudeó temerosa la mujer.

—¿Ahora?— cuestionó.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza nerviosa, viéndose incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. El joven pelirrojo le daba muchísimo miedo y más después de haber escuchado cómo se rumoreaba entre los empleados que había matado a su propio tío, el que siempre le había querido cómo si fuese hijo suyo. No entendía como la señorita Akane podía estar a su lado tan tranquila.

Sin despedirse siquiera, Gaara se marchó dejando a las dos chicas solas, una de ellas aliviada por su marcha y la otra con la mirada triste. Cuanto antes escuchase qué quería su padre, mejor.

Por el camino se le unieron Temari y Kankurō a los que saludó con un minúsculo asentimiento, y los tres caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del Kazekage.

Temari llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, y pronto se escuchó la voz de Rasa diciéndoles que pasasen.

—Seré breve, no quiero perder mi tiempo con vosotros— comenzó.

 _'Tan cariñoso cómo siempre'_ pensó Gaara.

—En dos semas, se celebrarán los exámenes chūnin en Konoha y he decidido que vaya vuestro equipo así que preparad vuestras cosas. Salís mañana. Baki irá con vosotros. Y más os vale aseguraros de dejar el nombre de Sunagakure bien alto. ¿Alguna pregunta?— explicó Rasa.

Tanto Temari cómo Kankurō negaron. Sin embargo, Gaara habló.

—¿Y Akane?

—Ella no es parte de vuestro equipo. Los equipos son de tres así que ella no participará.

Gaara rechinó los dientes. Rasa sabía de sobra que no se refería a eso.

—Se viene con nosotros— afirmó.

—Eso lo decido yo, no tú— respondió irritado el Kazekage.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Esta bien, como quieras. Si ella se queda yo también.

Rasa apretó los puños ante su insolencia. Sin embargo, sabía que si quería librarse de él, tenía que acabar cediendo. Gaara apenas se separaba de su melliza.

—Podría dejar que os acompañe con una condición— concedió Rasa. —Cuando yo te lo ordene tendrás que matar a alguien sin poner ninguna pega.

Temari y Kankurō se miraron entre sí. A ninguno de los dos les parecía bien que su padre obligase a Gaara a matar. Eso sólo alimentaba aún más la sed de sangre del Shukaku. Sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de lo que había sucedido hace años y sabían que Gaara no iba a dejar que Akane se quedase a solas con Rasa por nada del mundo.

Temari apretó la mandíbula. El mero hecho de recordar la enorme cicatriz que había quedado en la espalda de su hermana hacía que su sangre hirviese. En cierto modo, ella también sentía que había fallado a Akane.

Tras la breve pausa, Gaara asintió. Era un monstruo que estaba acostumbrado a matar. Una víctima más o una menos no importaba. Lo único que importaba era mantener a Akane a salvo, costase lo que costase.


	5. Capítulo 2

**II**

—P-perdona, ¿t-tienes un momento?

Akane se volvió molesta para ver quién le hablaba, tenía que volver a su habitación y terminar de guardar todo en la maleta antes de que Baki llegase.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó bordemente.

El chico se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y empezó a mirar a los lados cómo si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie en los alrededores para ver la humillación que probablemente sufriría por acercarse a la _princesa de arena_. Habían empezado a llamarla así después de que hiciese que todos aquellos con los que había formado equipo pidiesen un cambio tanto por miedo a Gaara como por lo incómodos que los hacía sentir la actitud hostil de la pelirroja que siempre los trataba con desprecio. El término correcto sería _princesa de hielo_ ya que no parecía tener sentimientos pero, estando en el desierto, arena encajaba mejor porque la arena, además de no tener sentimientos, podía ser letal sobretodo en un sitio como Suna.

—Y-yo m-me preguntaba...

Akane le evaluó con un gesto rápido y esbozó una mueca de disgusto. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que era lo que quería. Era el típico moreno de ojos verdes por el que todas las chicas de Suna morían y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, tartamudeado frente a ella como un imbécil.

—Me preguntaba si s-saldrías...

 _'Venga, tú puedes'_ pensó con ironía. Podría decirle de antemano que no le interesaba y ahorrarle la vergüenza pero no quería hacerlo. Recordaba que era uno de los chicos que solían meterse con Gaara y estaba disfrutando viéndole sufrir para declararse sabiendo que luego iba a pisotear su corazón. Por culpa de gente como él Gaara había llegado a creer que realmente era un monstruo y eso era algo que Akane jamás podría perdonar aunque su hermano no pareciese darle tanta importancia.

—Y-yo...

—No le interesa— interrumpió Gaara mirando al chico con indiferencia. —Vamos, Akane. Baki está al caer.

—Voy— respondió la chica, caminando hacia su hermano.

—E-espera y-yo...

Akane puso los ojos en blanco al oírle. ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta de su falta de interés?

—Ya lo has oido. No me interesa— dijo sin volverse a mirar atrás.

 _'Se lo merece'_.

* * *

Akane se sentó en la cama mientras Temari vaciaba su armario en busca de un kimono que no le quedase pequeño. En su opinión, era una tontería llevar algo que no fuese su vestuario ninja. Al fin y al cabo, iban a los exámenes chūnin, no a una visita diplomática ni nada parecido.

Un par de minutos después, Temari hizo un gesto triunfal y Akane maldijo internamente al ver el kimono violeta en las manos de su hermana.

—¿De verdad tengo que llevarlo?— preguntó haciendo un puchero. Si lo llevaba cabía la posibilidad de que tuviese que ponérselo en algún momento así que prefería dejarlo aquí.

—Si, Akane—respondió la rubia como quien repite algo por millonésima vez. —Igual tenemos que ver al Hokage y ya sabes lo que opina padre de las apariencias. Además, tendrás mucho tiempo libre mientras nosotros hacemos los exámenes y quizás quieras ir a algún espectáculo o algo.

—Vale, vale. Entendido— contestó, aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Simplemente no le apetecía seguir hablando del tema. Quizás con un poco de suerte a la vuelta se le olvidase el kimono en Konoha.

* * *

En cuanto todo estuvo listo las dos chicas fueron a la entrada de la aldea donde ya les estaban esperando sus hermanos y el instructor. Nada más ver a Gaara Akane corrió hacía él y le empujo con el dedo en el pecho aunque él no pareció inmutarse.

—Traidor— susurró para que solo él la escuchase.

Gaara la miró sin comprender y Akane suspiró. A pesar de tener otro ser en su interior, Gaara a veces era muy lento para entender las cosas haciendo que la joven pensase que lo de _'dos mentes piensan mejor que una'_ era una gran mentira.

—Me has dejado sola con Tem— explicó. —Y me ha obligado a meter un kimono en la maleta— se quejó.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se adelantó, dejándola sola. Akane puso los ojos en blanco. _'Cuidado Gaara, no vaya a ser que hables conmigo y parezca que nos llevamos bien'_ pensó, mientras miraba la espalda de su hermano.

—Dejalo estar— dijo Kankuro revolviendole el pelo con una mano. —Gaara es así, ya deberías saberlo.

Akane miró al moreno y asintió sin convicción. Para ellos Gaara siempre había sido así pero no para ella.

—Una cosa es que lo sepa y otra que lo acepte—musitó más bien para sí misma. Sin embargo, Kankuro la escuchó.

—Vamos, anima esa cara. Salir de Suna siempre viene bien.

—Supongo...

No estaba muy convencida pero podría ser cierto. Una vez llegasen a Konoha nadie conocería a Gaara así que no le tendrían miedo. Quizás allí podrían estar tranquilos sin recibir malas miradas fuesen donde fuesen.

Tratando de convencerse de que podrían fingir ser normales Akane alzó la cabeza y, al mirar al frente donde se encontraba Gaara, descartó todas las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese. Gaara estaba usando su ataúd de arena con alguien. Quien quiera que fuese, había tenido mala suerte al cruzarse con ellos. 


	6. Capítulo 3

**III**

—¿Esto es Konoha?— preguntó Kankurō, con una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Le parecía demasiado verde para él ya que prefería los paisajes desérticos.

Por otro lado Temari, aunque trataba de disimularlo, observaba con felizmente las diversas plantas con las que se iban encontrando y que no existían en Suna debido al clima. Akane sonrió levemente al verla. Si algo tenían en común los cuatro hermanos de la arena, era que siempre estaban aparentando ser tipos duros por lo que pequeños momentos como ese en los que sus hermanos dejaban caer su máscara y se mostraban cómo eran la ponían de buen humor. Sin embargo, ella no era la más indicada para hablar de eso ya que con los años ella misma se había creado también su propia máscara de frialdad y, en ocasiones, incluso de crueldad hacia los demás aunque no llegaba al punto de Gaara.

—Eso pone, ¿acaso no sabes leer?— respondió secamente Gaara.

Akane bufó. Kankurō podía ser muy cortito muchas veces pero Gaara no tenía por qué comportarse siempre como un capullo con él. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que al igual que ella, Kankurō y Temari siempre se habían preocupado por él a su manera.

Kankurō fulminó a su hermano con la mirada pero no respondió para no provocar la ira del pelirrojo. Si no fuera porque Gaara podría aplastarle en un segundo hacía mucho tiempo que le habría dado un buen golpe en la cabeza para que le respetase por ser el mayor.

—Podéis ir a dar una vuelta si queréis. Yo iré a avisar al Hokage de que ya hemos llegado y os esperaré en el hotel. Solo intentad no meteros en problemas— dijo Baki, despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto y adelantándose.

Los hermanos vieron como su instructor desaparecía y decidieron entrar en la aldea también en vez de seguir en la entrada parados.

—Veamos si hay algo interesante es este intento de aldea ninja— dijo Kankurō, tomando la delantera y metiéndose por una de las calles laterales seguido de Temari.

Akane se volvió a ver a Gaara antes de seguir a sus hermanos mayores pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba detrás de ella. Molesta porque ni siquiera hubiese avisado, la soven se apresuró a ir con sus hermanos antes de perderles la pista a ellos también.

Después de haber recorrido unas cuantas calles, un niño chocó con Kankurō, cayéndose de espaldas. El castaño, enfadado cogió al niño del cuello de la camiseta y lo elevó haciéndole quedar a su altura. Recordando lo que les había dicho Baki sobre meterse en problemas, Akane se acercó a su hermano y puso su mano sobre el brazo que sujetaba al niño que pedía que le soltase. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque un chico rubio apareció corriendo hacia Kankurō diciendo que soltase al niño mientras le amenazaba con el puño. Esto último hizo reír a Kankurō que le tiró al suelo usando uno de sus hilos de chakra para que tropezarse.

El rubio no tardó en levantarse y volver a amenazar a Kankurō aunque la chica que había con él se apresuró en taparle la boca y decirle que no les provocase.

—Vamos, mocoso. Inténtalo— dijo Kankurō burlón, aún sujetando al niño.

Akane vio cómo el rubio, al que la chica llamaba Naruto, se llevaba la mano al bolsillo posiblemente para sacar sus kunais. _'No lo hagas'_ pensó. Si empezaban a pelear la cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

De pronto una piedra golpeó a Kankurō en la mano, haciendo que soltase al niño por la sorpresa. Los tres hermanos miraron en la dirección de la que había salido, encontrándose con un chico de pelo negro y cara de pocos amigos sentado en un árbol junto a una chica pelimorada que les miraba curiosa.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— gritó la pelirrosa emocionada.

—Largaos— ordenó el tal Sasuke mirando a los hermanos e ignorando a la chica.

 _'Idiota'_. Ahora solo Gaara sería capaz de detener a Kankurō que miraba al chico con odio. El castaño odiaba que gente menor que él no le respetase. Bastante tenía con Gaara. Dispuesto a darle una lección a ese niñato, Kankurō colocó a _Cuervo_ , la marioneta que llevaba en la espalda, en el suelo, listo para pelear.

—Odio a los niñatos cómo tú—dijo.

—¿Vas a usar a _Cuervo_?— preguntó Temari sorprendida.

—Kankurō...— comenzó a decir Akane preocupada.

—Kankurō, detente— interrumpió Gaara apareciendo de repente en el árbol donde estaba el azabache. — Eres una deshonra para la aldea.

Akane pudo ver el miedo en el rostro de Kankurō. Gaara era impredecible y cuando se ponía de mal humor como parecía estar en ese momento, solía ponerse violento.

—G-Gaara— tartamudeó Kankurō. —E-ellos empezaron...

Cómo era de esperar Gaara no se creyó la excusa de su hermano.

—Callate o te mato— respondió serio.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco al oirle. No hacía falta ser tan exagerado.

—Vale, vale. Es culpa mía— aceptó Kankurō, con tal de complacer al pelirrojo.

Para sorpresa de los tres hermanos, Gaara se disculpó con los chicos por las molestias que les hubiese ocasionado Kankurō y descendió del árbol situándose junto a Akane.

La pelirroja notó cómo el de pelo negro la miraba fijamente como si la viese por primera vez y ella le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Sería porque acababa de darse cuenta de que ella y Gaara eran mellizos?

—No sois de Konoha— señaló la pelirrosa. —¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Venimos a los exámenes Chūnin— respondió Temari orgullosa, mostrando su permiso.

—¿Cuatro? Los equipos son de tres— apuntó Sasuke receloso.

Akane fulminó al chico con la mirada. _'Gracias por recordarme que yo no puedo hacer el examen'_ pensó con ironía.

—¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó Gaara amenazante al pensar en la posibilidad de que el Hokage no dejase que Akane se quedase con ellos.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!— exclamó la chica de pelo rosa haciendo gestos con las manos. —Sasuke-kun no tiene ningún problema, ¿verdad? Ninguno lo tenemos, ¿verdad chicos?

Akane la miró con desdén. Se notaba a kilómetros que Gaara la había asustado y eso que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

—Eso me parecía— respondió Gaara. —Nos vamos— añadió dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse.

Tras echar un último vistazo al azabache, Akane comenzó a seguir a sus hermanos aunque un grito les hizo detenerse.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡El de la calabaza! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Akane miró al chico y enarcó una ceja. ¿Tan mala era su vida que quería arriesgarla con Gaara?

—Sabaku no Gaara. ¿Y tú? Yo también quiero saber quién eres— respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese. Ese chico tenía que tener algo especial para haber suscitado la curiosidad de Gaara.

—Uchiha, Sasuke— respondió el otro, pronunciando su nombre con orgullo.

Sin decir nada más, Gaara asintió y volvió a emprender su marcha seguido de sus dos hermanos mayores y una pensativa Akane. _Uchiha_. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese apellido?


End file.
